He Knew
by TheGirlWho'sTiredOfWaiting
Summary: The Doctor doesn't feel right and only his Amelia can help. But Rory knew.


The Doctor was… in a weird mood, a rush of complex emotions coursed through him ever since America. Oh how he thought she meant him, how Rory, her husband thought it was him. He felt somehow excited, no not excited, shocked… no, told you it was complex. He just felt like she was his, his Amelia for the first time since they married. But then the bomb shell hit him like a ton of Daleks. It wasn't him, it was never him. He felt a part of him that the Dream Lord described in his torments. He was disappointed and jealous of Rory. He loves Rory though, his best mate, a bloke. But Amy, she was something different, his best friend, lover, mother? Everything at once. She could be all this which only adds to this complicated situation. He wanted Amy, to be there, to love , to help, to be brilliant, to fuck… although he wouldn't admit it. Thing is she cant be all that so he needs to figure out which one most suits her for him. She was a kind, loving best friend, a caring mother, but never a love not after all that. But he wants to know what its like. He knows she wants it too, just a bit , the dreams, he would love a peak and somehow he knows or hopes part of her crying out for help and explaining it was 'him' was actually meant for him.

Amy was busying herself with her usual morning routine finishing up her perfect make-up, when the Doctor entered with a beaming smile. She couldn't help notice it wasn't his usual child-like friendliness but almost like a smirk. Strange she thought. 'Doctor, you really should knock, I could have been indecent.' She says mocking him in her usual Scottish lit. 'Oh, wouldn't that have been unfortunate' She turned around, stunned by his sexually sarcastic reply. The Doctor, might be a bit sarcy sometimes but never sexual. 'Yes, you would have gone all red and embarrassed with flailing limbs covering your eyes.' She tries to lighten the mood a bit. 'Hm, you know me too well, Pond. Where is Rory?' He asks edging closer towards her. 'umm, next door in the shower, what do you need him to help fix the TARDIS?' She says as she gets up and moves to stand closer to the Doctor, crossing her arms. There is a door that connect the Pond's room to their on-suit bathroom, Amy, unexpectedly finds herself pushed against it by the Doctor. She gasps as she hit's the door, she can hear the running water of the shower. 'Doctor! What are you doing? Rory is next door.' She stars at him with a look that tells him she knows what he wants, she knew it was coming, one day. He is just a bit too late though. 'Amy, shhh' He says to her pressingly. 'Oi, don't shhh me-' She was silenced when the Doctor shoved hid hand between her thighs and started to pres on her clit. Of course she would choose this day to wear a bloody dress, with no tights. She moaned as he got faster, 'I said shhh, Pond' He said seriously. 'Doctor -we shouldn't -be doing this, we are both marr-' Before she could finish her argument he pushed her knickers aside and fingered her vigorously against the door. 'I know but timey-wimey stuff gets in the way too much and I want you right now Amelia and I know you do too, remember, I've seen your dreams.' That's it she's had enough of him teasing her and taking control she moved his fingers out of her and dared him, 'Take me then, right hear, against this door, if you think your man enough.' She said with a sly smirk, 'That was my intention, Pond and I'm more than man enough, I'm a Time Lord.'

And so the thumping began, he ripped her knickers off, unbuckled his trousers and picked her up with his strong hands on either one of her pale thighs. 'I will be the judge of that' she teased as he plunged into her wet pussy. He went hard and fast, just the way she liked it. Same Rory was more into relaxed sex but she had other ideas. The Doctor gives the kind of sex she wants right now which turned her on even more. The thumping of Amy's back against the door was becoming increasingly faster and louder as the Doctor sped up. She had to be quiet, but Amy wasn't the quiet type. 'Doctor!' She moaned over and over. The Doctor put his hand over her mouth roughly which took her by surprise once again. 'Shut it, Amelia, or do you want you husband to hear you?' It wouldn't make much difference she thought, Rory must know something's up by now. But Rory was oblivious to it all. Even when the Doctor slammed his hand against the door when he came and cried out her name. Even when he came out the shower and Amy's pale completion was flushed as red as her hair and the Doctors was sticking up at all ends where she had run her fingers through it and pulled as she came. Rory beamed at the pair of them.

'Hi, Doctor had fun with Amy while I was in the shower did you?'


End file.
